combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M417
Statistics After Reboot = |-| Custom = |-| Before Reboot = The M417 is a 1-Star Silver Grade Standard Assault Rifle and is a variant of the M416. Overview Unlike the M416, the M417 has a fixed iTech Reflex Sight. Besides the higher recoil of 28 (4 points increase) and the better damage by 1 point, the M417 is statistically the same as the M416. The recoil goes up for the first few shots, with little to no spread, before the spread kicks in. The custom variant of the M417 has a better damage, rate of fire, accuracy, and recoil than its non-custom counterpart making it a statistically superior weapon (check the 'Custom Improvements' tab below under Variants & Custom Changes to compare the statistical differences) Variants & Custom Changes Variants= |-| Custom Improvements= Events and Trivia TAU Event = TAU Event Variant (Outdated) The 12/18/13 Patch introduced a permanent variant of the M417 in Combat Arms North America: the M417 TAU. This variant was part of a special event in which players could complete various upgrade and scavenging jobs in order to obtain another special variant, the M417 TAU SB. In the upgrade section of the jobs tab there was a special job which enabled players to upgrade this weapon into a M417 TAU CQB. The requirement was to achieve 150 kills with the gun. As of the 1/23/14 Content Update, all the TAU variants of the M417 family are able to be customized in the Gun Emporium. According to Combat Arm's production manager, the M417 TAU Series will be removed from the Scavenger/Upgrade Jobs and the Gun Emporium on either Wed. March 19th or Thur. March 20th. More information in the production manager's reply in this forum post here |-| Trivia = *It is strange to note that the M417 has the weapon switch set to semi-automatic, however the M417 fires in a full automatic mode. *This weapon was claimed to first be found on the 26th of November, 2009. However, some people report seeing it the day before. The weapon's existence was confirmed on 11/28/09. *The M417 and M6A2 series have a different reload animation than the usual. This is a more realistic reloading sequence when reloading a partially expended magazine. This is realistic because there is still a round in the chamber, thus the gun does not need to be recharged. These series share a draw animation as well, the player will pull the charging handle. This is an identical draw animation to the M16A3 series except for how the handle is pulled, as the animations became more complex with later releases. Media Animations = M417 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M417. M417 Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M417. M417 Scope.gif|The sighting animation of the M417. M417 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M417. M417 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M417. |-| Images = M417(2).jpg|The M417 in-game before the reboot |-| Sounds = ;Firing * * ; Reload * * ;Others * * Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:2009 Category:GP Category:GP Category:TAU Category:Reloaded-Common